hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs. Sonic
Mario vs. Sonic, also known as Super Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog, is a rap battle song by VideoGameRapBattles (Cameron Greely) featuring Mario from the Super Mario Bros. franchise and Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise of the same name. The voice of Sonic was provided by ShadyVox, and the voice of Mario was provided by VideoGameRapBattles. Lyrics Game Rap Battles! Player 1: Super Mario Player 2: Sonic the Hedgehog Fight! Let’s a-go back to the Dark Age, Where a light shone forth stark in an arcade, Embarking to shape the video game industry, If there’s one mascot to thank, it’s a me! Let’s watch you clock out at mach speed, Running away from my hedgehog stomp spree! Notice how a flame throwing pro bro-Spits, Bring a hell far greater than the one of ‘06! It’s a great gaming race, and you’re getting lapped, How you claim to be fast, when you’re crap on the track? I’mma Burn you bro and when I’m through with you, The world will see your true colors: black and blue! I’m a proud plumber whose business thrives, Off the flushed out content your franchise provides, Don’t push my Big Red Buttons or you’ll see soon, Your legacy will blow up with one Sonic Boom! The blue blur’s speeding ‘round and storming your course, Screwing this street rat crawling in the sewers of New York, You jump around, underground the streets where I am the king, But If you want to win the Princess, the secret is rings! You’re trash from the past, you gotta go fast, With all my pals, we got the Dreamcast! While you’re alone with a Toad and a cowardly bro, I stepped up the game ‘cause you’re too slow! Now I’ll show you! With the speed of light, How to spin dash a fat cat, my Lyrics will rise! Been taking first place since my creation, Been crushing fat men for generations! Your taxidermy tanooki can get you fly as a coon, But you’re just a subspecies who’s high on shrooms! Devour all your power ups, but you’ll still be beat, If you are what you eat, then say hello to my feet! Mama Mia! With this abuse, I’mma gonna give PETA a real reason to sue! You live in my Shadow, Brawling me is Tabuu, Side scroll you to roadkill, drive you into fast food! Sega would be nothing without it’s one trick rat, And his fan base more annoying than Big the Cat! You shoulda never faced the gaming godfather, son, Cause-a Mario’s always Number One! Mario is going Missing if it’s the best that you've got, Meanwhile I take 8 bites out of Nintendo’s melting pot! Spittin’ Chaos on the biggest sellout from Japan, Flatten this Goomba like Paper, so you better Jumpman! Dissed all your titles since they’re all the same, I'll own you harder than I did at the Olympic Games! Now I got you choking like you went down the wrong pipe, But that’s what happens when you front the fastest thing alive! over! Choose your character! Video Game Rap Battles! Gallery Images Snip20190211_3.png Snip20190211_4.png Snip20190211_5.png Snip20190211_6.png Snip20190211_7.png Snip20190211_8.png Snip20190211_9.png Snip20190211_10.png Videos Super Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog - Video Game Rap Battle Category:Internet Songs Category:Rap Battles Category:Fan Songs Category:Duets